Annabelle the Apple Fairy
by lauracanadabooks
Summary: My own twist off the Rainbow Magic books... Different fairy, different trial and a new friend to be made! Kirsty and Rachel are excited to go to their candy-apple making class, and to visit Secheltie Islad, but what happens when goblins interfere paradise in Fairyland? Made for ages 7-12.


Annabelle the Apple Fairy

**A/N: Cute little onesie! I remember in gr.2/3 I read these Rainbow Magic fairy books... Did any of you read them as a child? I decided I'd try and re-create my own version. One-shot! Enjoy.**

* * *

Rachel Walker and Kirsty Tate walked along the apple orchard. "What a lovely day!" Rachel exclaimed. "Yes, and I'm so excited about our candy apple making class today!" Kirsty responded enthusiastically. The two of them were on Spring Break, and they had travelled up to Rachel's aunt's place, up in Secheltie Island. Rachel's aunt owned a large, fruitful orchard and made a living on selling fruit, and the girls were here to assist Rachel's aunt with her annual fruit-selling stall in a week where she sold the best of her collection. This was her most anticipated event of the year, and the girls were here to help!

Suddenly Rachel and Kirsty spotted an apple tree, not far from where they were. "Oh, no!" Rachel said, her face crinkled in concern. "What, Rachel?" Kirsty asked. "Look, Kirsty!" Rachel pointed towards the tree. Kirsty gasped! The apples on the tree were not delicious looking, like they had been the last time the girls visited. They were small and hard, and some were rotten and wrinkly! Kirsty cautiously asked, "Rachel, do you think that might be... Jack Frost's work?" The two girls shuddered in memory, Jack Frost was a mean, spiteful goblin who lived in Fairyland and caused despair and mischief to the fairies who worked so hard to keep the goblins who were always stirring up trouble, out of the fairy world. "Rachel! Look!" Kirsty excitedly ran towards a tree that was sparkling with what looked like fairy magic. The two of them peered at the tree, which had two, ruby-red firm apples glistening on its branches. There was a note attached on the apples, and it read, 'Eat Me!' in sparkling red letters. They were too happy to oblige, and they crunched on their wonderfully sweet apples contentedly. Right away, when they had taken their first bites, a shower of fairy dust rained down on them, and they were instantly transported to the fairy world.

The two of them shared the most amazing secret in the world, they were friends with fairies! They landed in the Palace, where King Oberon and Queen Tatiana were anxiously waiting for them, with seven fairies behind them. They all looked worried, so Kristy and Rachel immediately flew up to them with their fairy wings and asked, "What's wrong?" Queen Tatiana said, "Look for yourselves, Kirsty and Rachel!" The King and Queen led them towards the magic pond and they watched, all in horror. Jack Frost and his goblins were dressed as gardeners, and they rushed up toward each of the trees and took the precious magical fruits- an apple, a pomegranate, a mango, an orange, a single grape, a lemon, and a watermelon. Jack Frost cackled, then spotted Beltram and the guards rushing towards them in an attempt to capture the goblin thieves. With one quick swing of his wand, they all froze. With a grin spreading across his face, his voice echoed as he cast his spell. "Seven fruits of Fairyland, go far and wide and spread, have no mere human enjoy your taste, go away and hide!" his goblins and himself then rushed away from the palace, leaving icicles dangling from the now fruitless trees. Queen Tatiana turned to Kirsty and Rachel, and asked, "Girls, will you please try to find our fruits? Both the worlds are in danger!" They eagerly agreed. Then, Kirsty spoke. "I think we better start with finding the apple, we have a candy-apple making class later and without good apples, we can't have candy apples to sell for Rachel's aunt's stall in just a week!" Then came forward a fairy with light blonde hair in a plait down her back, wearing a red plaid short-sleeved top and blue jeans, with a pretty set of apple-looking earrings came forward.

"Hi, I'm Annabelle the Apple Fairy!" she introduced herself with a grin. "We must find the apple right away girls!" They listened as the other fairies introduced themselves. There was Pamela the Pomegranate Fairy, Melinda the Mango Fairy, Opheillia the Orange Fairy, Gabrielle the Grape Fairy, Lauren the Lemon Fairy and Wanda the Watermelon Fairy, along with Annabelle the Apple Fairy. They said their goodbyes and returned to the human world, where the girls grew to their normal size again. "Come on girls, we must try to search the entire orchard!" Annabelle whispered urgently. "Annabelle, listen! Do you hear that?" Rachel cupped her ears as everyone stopped talking. Sure enough, there was a light babble coming from the left side of the orchard, where an apple tree forest grew. "That way!" Kirsty started running as Annabelle and Rachel hurried to keep up. As the entered the forest, they stopped and their mouths parted in horror. "Look! There are so many goblins!" Rachel said. Jack Frost's servants, the goblins, were dressed in blue overalls with green baseball caps, to cover their large ears. Their logo was JF's Orchard Care Service, as printed on the back. "Girls, there's my apple!" Annabelle said. There were three goblins playing Goblin in the Middle, and using the magic apple as the ball. Two goblins nearby constantly picked and ate apples that were growing at rapid speed. "That's because of your apple, isn't it?" Rachel asked in a hushed tone. "Yes, whenever my apple is nearby it will affect all of the apple trees to grow very fast." Annabelle explained. "Well, how do we get the apple back?" Rachel groaned. There were so many goblins to compete with, they'll never have a chance to grab the apple! Just then, the goblin in the middle whined, "I want a break! I don't want to catch the apple anymore!" then, Rachel had an idea. She explained the plan to the rest of the girls, "Maybe, we can get the apple by playing a game with them? You know, the Goblin in the Middle game. Annabelle, you could turn Kirsty and I into goblins, couldn't you?" Annabelle nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, but not long." "That's fine, Kirsty and I will go and play the game. Kirsty can substitute for that tired goblin, and I'll go in for one of the other goblins. Then, we'll play the game, and when Kirsty has the apple she can toss it to you Annabelle! You can grab it, and there! What do you think?" Rachel finished, triumphantly. "Rachel that's a great idea! Can you transform us now, Annabelle?" Kirsty asked. She nodded and with a flick of her wrist, fairy dust shaped like little apples shot out of her wand and settled on Kirsty and Rachel. "Great, you look like the perfect goblins now!" They nervously made their way to the goblin-infested clearing and towards the three goblins.

"Hey! Do any of you need a break?" Rachel innocently asked, but she was trembling with nervousness. The goblins immediatly stopped their game. "Who are you?" One goblin asked. "We... We were just finished making candy apples!" Rachel explained. Annabelle, fluttering nearby, spotted Rachel and Kirsty rambling on, hoping to keep the goblins distracted. Annabelle quickly flew down and deposited two, perfectly made candy apples with caramel sauce, melted marshmellow sauce and rainbow sprinkles on top into the girls' hands. Kirsty felt her candy apple and handed it to the goblin in the middle. "My, you must be so tired! Here, take this and relax. I made it especially for you!" Kirsty handed the goblin his candy apple and Rachel did the same. Then, Kirsty reached for the magic apple but the goblin, who was still eyeing them suspiciously, snatched the apple from the goblin's hands, just when Kirsty was about to take it. "Well, what's the magic password to play?" He scowled. Rachel and Kirsty looked at each other in panic. They didn't know! But then, one of the other goblins smiled and said to the scowling goblin, "Silly, it's buttersc-" he was cut off as a goblin rushed up and put his clammy hand to the revealing goblin's mouth. "No! Imposters! Look, you fool!" slowly, the girls' disguises slowly started fading. Realising they didn't have much time, Rachel made a wild grab for the apple. She got it, but then she was trampled by five goblins, each clamouring for the apple. The apple rolled out of her hand and out of Kirsty and Rachel's reach. Then, Annabelle came out of hiding and quickly turned the three of them into fairies. "Hey! Pesky fairies again?" all of the goblins started rushing towards the apple that was bouncing down the emerald green hill, causing brown tree roots to appear then quickly disappear. Then, Kirsty had an idea.

"Annabelle! Do you think you can use your magic to make a big, brown fence made of tree roots at the bottom of that hill?" she asked quickly. "Yes, I can!" She agreed. She waved her wand in a complicated pattern and made a large and sturdy fence, with a bouncy front made of clouds to avoid them getting hurt. Clearly, the goblins didn't know this was coming because they ran headfirst into the fence, and bounced half a yard back. The girls all flapped their wings as hard as they could, and reached the apple that was slowing, now that it was on flat ground. Quickly, Annabelle grabbed the apple and shrank it down to fairy size. The goblins, spotting this, groaned and pushed each other, bickering about whose faults it was. The sky rang of the goblins' loud, accusing voices, and Annabelle went up and fluttered a kiss on each of the girl's cheeks. "Thank you girls, I better get this to Fairyland now. I appreciate your help, enjoy your candy apple making class!" with that, Annabelle smiled mysteriously and flew up to the sky, with the crisp smell of fresh green apples behind.

"Oh, Rachel I completly forgot about the class! And look, we're all dirty!" Kirsty said, disappointedly. "I guess we won't be able to go, after all." They were both looking forward so much to this day! "Oh well, at least the other girls will have a great time! Annabelle must have gotten the apple back." Rachel smiled up to the sky, then squinted. "Kirsty! Annabelle's back!" She grinned at the fairy. "What are you doing back here?" Rachel asked. "I sensed your disappointment over not being able to go to you class, and I feel it was my fault. Follow me!" Annabelle said, and the girls were swept up in an apple whirlwind, and less than a minute later they were back home. "Go ahead, look inside your closet!" Annabelle gestured. Two outfits, on green hangers were on the racks in the closet. Rachel and Kirsty pulled them out. On Rachel's hanger was a red plaid shirt, with a blue denim miniskirt, with tall, chestnut-coloured boots. On Kirsty's was a green plaid shirt, with skinny dark denim jeans and a pair of chocolate-coloured leather ankle boots. "I got Phoebe*** **to help me! I hope you like them." "Thank you, Rachel. It was great meeting you! Say hi to Phoebe for us?"* Rachel and Kirsty asked Annabelle earnestly. "My pleasure, girls. Enjoy!" Annabelle flew out the open window of Rachel's bedroom, with a rush of sparkles that settled into the girl's hair, leaving them clean and brushed. Kirsty and Rachel then rushed into the bathroom and got changed. "Girls, are you ready to go?" Rachel's aunt called upstairs. "Yep! Coming right down!" Rachel said, and they grabbed their bags and rushed downstairs. "My, what lovely outfits!" Rachel's aunt complimented them, and the girls exchanged a secretive smile. When they got there, they had a great time! When it was decorating time, the table creaked under the weight of the rainbow sparkles, marshmellows filled with honey inside, and various delicious toppings. "Annabelle's surprise!" The girls said spontaneously. "I don't remember purchasing those..?" The instructor, Mrs. Bilen whispered to herself with a puzzling look on her face. "Oh well, enjoy!"

After the class, the girls went home and under their covers of their beds, there was a note from Annabelle. 'Did you enjoy your class? Thanks again for helping!' it read. "You're welcome!" the girls shouted back. As they snuggled deep below their duvets, they fell into a sweet dream of today's adventure.

* * *

**A/E Phoebe (marked with a bold asterix=*) is the legally fiction-printed Fashion Fairy. Please leave reviews to this lovely one-shot! Tell me if you think I should make more, some other ideas, etc. I would like some opinions please! Written on my phone published close to 1AM. Deadbeat. **


End file.
